Sian Jnr
Sian Jnr is a Female Earth Pony and a hero of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fandom. Born in Canterlot, Equestria to Sian Snr and Carlos, she is the younger sister of Seanight. Her Brother in Law is Storm, the son of Royal Guard Midnight Sunset, a half demon pony who is the daughter of Queen Lavender Night. She resides in Canterlot where she is a Student at the Canterlot University and is also a Teacher in training. She has a small fear of Demon Ponies which does effect her relationship with her sisters husband Storm Sunset and his famiy, but she copes with this fear of them for her older sister Seanight. Her older sister is also helping her get over her fear of Demon Ponies by learning about the entire history an trying find good aspects of them to put Sian's fears to rest. She lost a piece of her right ear when in a accident when she was only a filly, she and her sister were playing with Storm and Seabreeze when Storm accidently slipped and cut a piece of her ear of, this is where she got her fear of Demon Ponies. :"To teach the next generation of ponies is a honor and I will be proud to be doing that one day as it is my life long dream to become a teacher and to pass on all my knowledge and experince onto the next generation of ponies" : —Sian Jnr talking about her dream Job She has ambitions on being a School teacher one day in Ponyville as she wants to pass her knowlege onto the next generation of ponies, she also see's her eductaion as very important and and can sometimes forget to get some sleep and spend time with friends and family needing to be reminded by her big sister Seanight to relax and not spend all her time studying and being in the libary. When she does remember to take a break and relax she heads out to Appleloosa as she enjoys the quiet and tranquility of the town, plus its the only place she can go to to get away from her family. Personality Sian Jnr is a unique pony, she is kind, caring and most importantly highly cautious a lot of the time, she has unusual and strange habits which can make ponies very a little awkward when they are around her, she has a great passion for science and is a keen reader and like twilight she has a thirst to learn knowledge from books. she is commited to her family but is unsure when it comes to her brother in law storm due to him being part demon, she is a little biased when it comes to demon ponies as she see's them as savage creatures and is intimidated by them. she hates any attention and loves the peace and quiet unlike her relative sky who she looks down as she sees him as stupid, reckless and plain crazy for half the stuff that he does. she is not impressed at how many of the pegasi's act and see's them as stuck up and egotistic ponies, though she does like to hang around certain pegasi ponies. sian also has a great ammount of energy and enthuisasim and can cause her family and friends problems from time to time with her wild behaviour, but the majority of the time she is calm and collect. she has many fears but she is too stubborn to tell anypony what these fears are and too lazy to even attemp to conquer any fear she has.